A Master and a Padwan
by YodasPatawan
Summary: ObiWan is upset about his Master's death and locked himself in a room with QuiGon's body. No one can get him to talk or eat, but maybe an old friend can.


DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, THE ALMIGHTY GEORGE LUCAS OWNS STAR WARS. LUCKY MAN!

If I did own it ANAKIN WOULD BE MINE!

Summary: Short and kind of sweet. Obi-Wan Kenobi's thoughts after Qui-Gon Jinn dies.

"Master!" Obi-Wan Kenobi cried as his Master died in his arms. Obi-Wan held his Master close and wept.

"_I could have been there! I could have saved him! It is my fault he is dead!"_ Obi-Wan thought over and over. After a few minutes Obi-Wan knew Queen Amidala would start to worry. Where he got the strength Obi-Wan did not know, but with the help of the Force Obi-Wan picked up his Master in his arms. He walked down the hall only to be held up briefly by the red-ray shield. He continued his walk and saw Queen Amidala walking towards him. She saw Qui-Gon in his arms and gave him a sympathetic look. She did not say anything, she only signaled him to follow her. She led him to an empty bed chamber a few corridors down. Obi-Wan walked in and Queen Amidala shut the door. He put Qui-Gon on the bed and kneeled by the bed.

"Oh Master!" Obi-Wan said and cried into his Master's hand. "I should have ran faster!" he said. Obi-Wan just knelt there and cried for hours. A couple of people knocked on their door but Obi-Wan just locked the door signaling he would like to be left alone. He knew that he would have to come out sooner or later, but he chose later rather then sooner.

Soon Obi-Wan fell asleep at his master's side, holding his hand. Obi-Wan had a nightmare that went through the whole scene in his head.

DREAM

The tattooed Sith's double-ended lightsaber went through Qui-Gon's unprotected flesh.

"No!" Obi-Wan screamed.

"You did this!" Qui-Gon screamed. "You were not fast enough, Obi-Wan! How could you betray me like this?"

"Master…no…I'm sorry!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"See what you did!" The Sith yelled tauntingly. "You betrayed your old Master! That is the path to the dark side, betrayal."

"No! I…" Obi-Wan yelled and the shield opened. Un-prepared Obi-Wan saw the Sith raise his lightsaber and come running at him. "NO!" Obi-Wan yelled when the lightsaber went through his flesh.

REALITY

"No!" Obi-Wan yelled and jerked automatically awake.

"_Please let this all be a dream and when I awake I will be at the apartment me and Qui-Gon share!"_ Obi-Wan prayed, he still had his eyes closed. Obi-Wan was breathing really hard. When he opened his eyes he saw Qui-Gon laying there peacefully. Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't dwell on Qui-Gon's death but it was just too painful.

"_Qui-Gon would not want you just kneeling there,_" Obi-Wan thought. He tried to stand up but his knee hurt painfully from kneeling so long. Obi-Wan walked over to the refresher. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He looked up into the mirrior.

"I look dreadful!" Obi-Wan said. Dreadful was an understatement. His eyes were very puffy from all the crying he did. He also had a couple scratches on his head, from his encounter with the Sith. There was some dried blood from the cuts on his face. He grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and tried to get the blood off. Obi-Wan looked back up into the mirror and stared at his reflection. For a second Obi-Wan thought he saw Qui-Gon standing behind him. Heart racing, Obi-Wan turned around and saw nothing behind him. Obi-Wan looked around feeling like he was being watched.

"Calm down, Obi," he said to himself, "nothing there." But he still felt like he was being watched. He walked back to the bedroom and saw Qui-Gon laying there. Obi-Wan stared at the peaceful body. Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes, he thought he saw Qui-Gon's eyes quickly flutter open and then close.

"Calm down," Obi-Wan said and took a couple steps back into the wall, he jumped.

'Knock, Knock!' Obi-Wan jumped so high he thought he would come close to hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Obi-Wan!" Queen Amidala called. "Obi-Wan I know you're in there!"

"Obi-Wan! You need to eat something!" She said when she got no answer. "Oh well, maybe he's still sleeping," he heard her mumble and he heard Queen Amidala's footsteps head off to where ever she was going. Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief.

"You know she is right," a soft voice said and Obi-Wan jumped.

"Master!" He said and turned around to see Qui-Gon Jinn standing near the door.

"She is right, you need to eat something," Qui-Gon said and went over to sit down by his body. "Is that really I look like dead?" Qui-Gon asked to no one in particular, disgusted. Obi-Wan chuckled. Qui-Gon patted to the seat next to him. Obi-Wan sat down next to his master.

"You can not go on like this," Qui-Gon said.

"I know Master," Obi-Wan said hanging his head. "I just feel bad."

"Why is that my young Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I could have prevented your death!" Obi-Wan said feeling the tears coming on. Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon put a hand on his shoulder, sort of.

"It was not your fault, Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon said. "There is nothing you could have done."

"Yes there was!" Obi-Wan said crying. "If I ran faster or…something I could have saved you!"

"Obi-Wan, you have a huge heart, but trust me when I say there was nothing you could have done," Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan looked up at him. Qui-Gon brushed away a tear on Obi-Wan's cheek with his finger. Obi-Wan didn't physically feel Qui-Gon brush the tear away, but he felt it through the Force.

"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan said smiling.

"Remember Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, "the Force will be with you always."

"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan said.

"I am very proud of you Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said smiling, "no matter what you do I will be proud of you. Remember that my young Padawan." Qui-Gon apparition disappeared.

"_I am very proud of you Obi-Wan." _Qui-Gon's last words ran through Obi-Wan's head.

"Master Obi-Wan sir, can I come in," Anakin Skywalker said. Obi-Wan dried away his tears and opened the door. "Um…I am sorry to disturb you."

"Don't worry about it Anakin," Obi-Wan said smiling.

"Captain Panaka said he will be taking us to Coruscant in an hour," Anakin said.

"Thank you Anakin," Obi-Wan said. Anakin bowed and walked off. Obi-Wan stared at the kid's retreating back.

"_I will train him Master and he will become and excellent Jedi," _Obi-Wan thought and he swore he felt Qui-Gon smiling at him.


End file.
